Cursed
Cursed is an item condition which negatively effects the item it's applied to. As soon as you put on the Item Here, a chill goes through your body. You realise that the 'Item Here''' is cursed and cannot be removed with normal means. Effects When an Item is cursed, it cannot be unequipped, Some items not only have a chance of being cursed, but also have a chance of being a different item then it appeared to be. (Example: Putting The Crown Of The Empire for the first time could go smoothly, or it can result in it being cursed and unable to be removed, or it can be cursed and become the Crown Of Hargo). However, a cursed item is not necessarily cursed forever (except maybe in the case of the Helmet of Blinding?), as a scroll of Curse Removal will get rid of any curses on items carried by the user. Cursed Items *Crown Of Hargo **Can look like the Crown Of The Empire **''Of all the emperors of Yahvinna, Hargo was the most arrogant and the most obstinate. This was both the foundation of his military success and the cause of his eventual downfall. (The crown grants a +4 mind bonus, but at a -1 penalty to defence.)'' *Goggles Of Blinding? **Can look like the Goggles of Acuity **Blinds The Wearer. **Due to not being able to read scrolls while blind, and that a scroll of curse removal is the easiest way to get rid of curses on items, this item can be the end of an otherwise great run. *Demon Crown? **Can look like ?????? **When worm, it appears to be a mostly beneficial item (Despite the curse), though looking at it closer does give you a ominous warning. After a while however, a demon (Demonic Mistress?) appears, takes the crown, and begins combat with the player. *Backstabber **Can look like The Dagger Of The Double Strike **''This treacherous blade sometimes strikes out at random people – including yourself.'' Combat statistics: 1d3 + 0 damage; -1 attack modifier; the wielder gets a -1 bonus when parrying with it; others get a -1 bonus when parrying and a 1 bonus when dodging against it; sometimes attacks a random person instead of the intended target. Causes *Reveals itself when when first equipped. *Almost (if not all) weapons and clothing have a chance of being generated with a curse. *Items on the player can become cursed upon destroying Sul's statue. Strategy When equipping a weapon or a piece of clothing for the first time, be sure you really want/can afford to do so, as if they are cursed, you will not be able to switch to something else. Worshipping Sul might help with alleviating curses on items. A scroll of Curse Removal is good to have on hand, however you may want to save them for when/if you have multiple cursed items. A good idea if you are trying to build up piety with a diety other than Sul is to drop all weapons and armor you do not want cursed outside of Sul's room, then going in to destroy their statue. This may not be a smart plan if there is the level 1 Armadillo around or if there is an imp, as they might eat/steal your things. You might also want to refrain from this if there is a wandering monster in the dungeon, such as the Demonic Assassin that appears when Malygris is teleported away. A safer strategy is to just have a scroll of curse removal on hand before attacking Sul's Statue.